Vinho dos Elfos
by Black Star tbl
Summary: É sobre certa vez em que eles cumpriam detenção conjunta.


**Vinho dos Elfos**

É sobre certa vez em que eles cumpriam detenção conjunta, ao quinto ano de curso em Hogwarts daquelas crianças com inteligência mal canalizada.

Aconteceu em uma semana de férias de inverno, bem próximo ao Natal. Naqueles dias, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e os dois, Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon, haviam arranjado tempo para tantas armações marotas que não sobrara castigo a dar. Não havia troféus a se limpar, arquivos a se organizar, professor a se ajudar…

Então o garoto de óculos e o mais baixo entre eles tiveram que auxiliar numa vigília que não era realmente necessária, na Floresta Proibida. O monitor estava doente, então foi liberado das detenções. Não sobrara nada para o casalsinho arrogante.

A não ser por uma sala, velha e inutilizada, no último andar do castelo, onde mesas, carteiras e armários jaziam esquecidas sob uma espessa camada de pó. Foi ali que Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black foram incumbidos de limpar. Sem magia, como de praxe.

Uma hora depois do início, incontáveis segundos de tédio, arrastados minutos de uma voz feminina reclamando, puderam enxergar a verdadeira cor da madeira das carteiras. Sirius espanava uma mesa de aspecto antigo e suntuoso, e Marlene pôs-se sentada no chão, as pernas cruzadas, para limpar as portas de um armário.

Depois de limpas, ela decidiu abri-las, por simples curiosidade, já que certamente não eram obrigados a limpar o interior dos móveis.

Ela abriu uma das portas, levemente surpresa por não estar trancada, e o susto pelo que viu a fez gritar.

-- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Na tentativa de se erguer e correr ao mesmo tempo, a garota caiu deitada de bruços no chão, acabando por engatinhar até que agarrasse as pernas do amigo, ainda gemendo de pavor.

O garoto mirou logo para o armário velho e vendo que dali não saiu nem metade do monstro que o grito de sua amiga sugeria, caiu na gargalhada.

-- Se tem uma coisa mais engraçada do que ver você nervosa, é ver você assustada, Lene.

-- Siris, pára! – disse a garota em tom repreensor, ainda agarrada a uma das pernas do amigo. – Eu vi uma… coisa. Parecia uma… uma mão! – e ela mirou os olhos do garoto de novo apavorada.

Ele franziu o cenho para ela.

-- Uma _mão_? – E olhou para o armário enquanto estendia as mãos para ajudar Marlene a se levantar.

-- É! Ai, Sirius, será que tem uma _pessoa_ lá? – sussurrou assustada já em pé.

-- Claro que não! Vou lá olhar.

-- Cuidado!

O garoto se ajoelhou em frente ao armário, e inclinou o corpo para olhar seu interior. Ajeitou uns fios do intenso negro de seu cabelo, que lhe caíram pela testa, enquanto exclamava:

-- Caramba, que máximo! É uma mão-da-glória!

Marlene caminhou e se ajoelhou a seu lado, curiosa.

-- Uau… Que interessante…

Sirius mantinha-se curvado, queria ver o que mais tinha ali.

-- Ah, mas isso aqui é ainda mais interessante. – disse em tom maroto enquanto retirava uma garrafa escura em suas mãos pálidas.

A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas, abrindo mais os grandes olhos castanhos para a bebida a sua frente.

-- Vinho dos elfos… - Ela ouviu a voz cada dia mais rouca dizer, num sussurro cheio de significados.

Sirius viu os lábios dela, sempre naquele tom de maçãs de plena estação, desenharem um sorriso matreiro antes da amiga mirar seus olhos.

E o olhar foi uma conversa cúmplice e marota, na qual os olhos cinzentos dele brilharam.

Sem dizer nada, a garota levantou-se e foi até a porta da sala, olhou para os dois lados do corredor e em seguida fechou a porta, tendo que se controlar para não dar pulinhos de empolgação no caminho que fez de volta a Sirius.

-- Certo. Abra. – ela falou em voz aguda de animação.

Sem as varinhas, foi um pouco difícil abrir a garrafa, e tiveram que beber dela mesmo, pois não podiam conjurar copos.

O efeito podia ser sentido ao primeiro gole… Amortecia, amaciava as superfícies, mas ao mesmo tempo sensibilizava. Como se o corpo todo adquirisse novos e mais eficientes sensores, uma brisa leve seria capaz de arrepiar. Mas um vento frio não retirava o calor morno que o vinho lhes emprestou. E naquela noite de inverno os corpos jovens demais se tornaram, então, suavemente aquecidos, intensamente excitáveis.

E quando iam passar a garrafa um para o outro, os dois recostados ao velho armário enquanto dividiam a aventura com os olhos, suas mãos se tocavam por um segundo e era quase como agulhas que arranhassem mas não causassem dor, só calor.

Foi quando Sirius descobriu que quando ela bebia vinho, os lábios dela mudavam de cor. Daquele vermelho róseo eles passaram a repetir a cor do vinho, aquele tom agudo, gritante, cor de sangue.

Foi quando Marlene descobriu que ouvir a voz dele sob efeito do vinho fazia seu coração bater mais rápido, porque o tom rouco a fazia querer pular. Pular sobre ele…

Quando o líquido da garrafa escura ocupava a metade do espaço inicial, eles riam muito. Lado a lado, as pernas estendidas, recostados à madeira, os ombros se tocavam e davam choques elétricos nos dois. O vinho os fazia gostar de tomar choques. E toda vez que seus braços e mãos roçavam, era como uma corrente inteira passando dentro deles e lhes roubando um pouquinho mais da sensatez.

A eletricidade os fazia trocar olhares entre riso, susto e sucessivo deleite. Como se por um instante silencioso pudessem conversar sobre um velho segredo, um segredo que atormentava por ser descontrolado, mas que fazia sorrir por ser pura lascívia.

Foi então que aconteceu.

Marlene quis cruzar as pernas, e o fez. Ao movimento, o roçar no corpo de Sirius não foi de um instante só, mas como que em câmera lenta. Enquanto ela recolhia a perna para perto de si, mil fagulhas se acenderam por toda a extensão que ela tocou, e o mesmo ela sentiu em si. Como se os choques explodissem-se em pequenos pontos ao longo de sua perna, exatamente os pontos que tocavam seu amigo… Até que o movimento cessasse.

Foi um choque muito forte para suportar, porque eram jovens demais, porque era a primeira vez que tomavam vinho dos elfos e eram jovens demais. E de repente eles tinham um novo vício.

Não o álcool, ou a sensação mágica do vinho.

Era o contato entre seus corpos, o genuíno vício.

E ela precisava mais do que um encontrar de joelhos, por isso deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, e tentou manter a lucidez.

-- O que eu 'tava falando mesmo? – perguntou. E a voz dela saiu entre um miar e cantar doce que o fez olhá-la, para o caso de sua amiga de repente ter se tornado um desses seres que encantam, como ninfas, sereias ou veelas…

E agora estavam _tão_ perto… Ela ergueu um pouco o rosto do ombro dele para mirar os olhos cinzentos, porque _sentiu _que eles andavam sobre seu corpo, conferindo sua presença, sentiu pelas fagulhas que explodiram em seu peito.

E então seus narizes estavam a quatro dedos finos de distância e dava para sentir o cheiro suave, intenso e silvestre dele.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, afundando os dentes brancos naquele vermelho agudo e intensamente provocante.

E ele quis fazer o mesmo… Quis morder o lábio inferior dela, com força, sentir o gosto dela com força…

Sirius Black nunca foi conhecido por controlar seus impulsos. Marlene McKinnon jamais foi exemplo de controle sobre seus desejos.

Ele passou uma mão pela nuca dela, entrelaçando os dedos compridos aos fios finos de cabelos castanho-dourados. Puxou seu rosto com vigor para si, e mordeu o lábio inferior de sua melhor amiga, controlando com dificuldade sua força ao fazê-lo.

Ela contornou o pescoço dele com seus braços, e juntou seus corpos com urgência, e o choque foi inebriante…

Um vício, nada é o suficiente, nunca basta…

Ele a empurrou para trás enquanto passava um dos braços a contornar sua cintura, para que o contato com o chão não fosse tão brusco apesar da urgência que ele também usava.

Os milhões de choques, o modo como ele segurava forte em sua cintura, o gosto dele misturado com vinho… As fagulhas explosivas, a sensação de ter a cintura fina dela entre suas mãos, os lábios mais macios que quaisquer outros… A corrente intensa, a consciência de que nenhuma outra boca se encaixava tão perfeitamente…

Ébrios pela eletricidade, embriagados pelo desejo, estonteados pelo álcool, eles não viram quando Amélia Bones - monitora-chefe e responsável pela detenção – abriu a porta.

Mas ouviram o grito que ela deu, sentiram o frio da ausência da corrente elétrica quando se descolaram rápido, e sofreram as conseqüências (amenizadas porque Melly disse que dessa vez faria vista grossa).

E depois de todo o estardalhaço que isso causou, já na Sala Comunal, olharam-se entre riso, cumplicidade e o que restou do vinho e da corrente elétrica. E ali decidiram, por aquele olhar intenso e pelo riso contido, que chamariam o novo vício de _costume_, e não assumiriam o vigor daquilo.

Aquilo que acabou se tornando velho costume, mas nunca deixou de ser um forte e desmedido _vício_.

Com registro e tudo.

**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts**

**Registro de Descumprimento das Normas Escolares nº 945.714.943 M-LLL**

Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon encontrados alcoolizados e desenvolvendo atividades não-acadêmicas entre si. Duas semanas de detenções diárias e separadas, cumprindo serviços de guarda-caça (Black) e de monitoria para alunos do primeiro ano (McKinnon). Sob supervisão do intitulado zelador, Argo Filch.

Nota: O uso de suas respectivas varinhas é terminantemente proibido no cumprimento das detenções aqui apresentadas.

Nota 2: A Srta. McKinnon está terminantemente proibida de lançar feitiços sobre os alunos que não compreendam suas explicações. Entenda-se incluídos as azarações e os feitiços para confundir, ou qualquer outra magia, mesmo que a varinha usada não seja a da aluna repreendida. Acréscimo de três dias na detenção.

Nota 3: Os Srs. James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew estão terminantemente proibidos de ajudar o Sr. Black no cumprimento de sua detenção, ou mesmo de emprestar suas varinhas ao aluno repreendido. Acréscimo de dois dias na detenção. Formulação de detenção para os três novos repreendidos.

* * *

N/A: nao sei se ficou legal, eu tinha a idéia anotada na agenda e como tô viajando decidi escrever de presente pros leitores da Cedo Demais, já q não sei quando vou atualizar porque viajei antes do previsto...

então, siiimm, faz parte do universo da Cedo Demais!

espero q vcs gostem, do fundo do meu coração =]

tem outra idéia anotada aqui, vou ver se consigo desenvolver nesses tempinhos q tenho a noite p usar o pc da vó! rs

reviews PLEASE! como sempre: podem dizer se tá ruim!!! por favor digam sua opinião, preciso dela sabe!!

;***


End file.
